There are known in the prior art timepieces, such as watches, provided with an application specific function, such as for a sport.
A known example of application is a football related application. This football specific function is thus used by referees for measuring the time of different phases of play, such as the halves of the match or periods of extra time.
However, in the example of football, it is only time that is recorded. In fact, there are sports in which occurrences, such as penalty points due to athlete errors or time-related faults, are recorded as well as the measured time.
A known application is to equestrian sport and more specifically show jumping. Show jumping takes place in an arena in which obstacles are placed. The poles that form the obstacles are movable and fall down when they are touched. For the horse and the rider, the object is to jump the various obstacles in a particular order without knocking them down, refusing or avoiding them, and the time taken to jump the various obstacles is measured.
However, there are various point scoring tables or operating modes for classifying the participants.
A first scoring table or operating mode called Table A consists in predefining a set time for jumping the various obstacles. When the rider exceeds this time, penalty points are incurred according to the extra time taken. Penalty points are also added when an obstacle is touched and one of the poles is knocked down. Table A also includes a time limit beyond which the rider is eliminated, such time being equal to twice the set time.
A second scoring system or operating mode called Table C consists in predefining a time limit for jumping the various obstacles. When the rider exceeds this time, he is eliminated. Penalty points are also added when an obstacle is touched and one of the poles is knocked down, these points are converted to additional time which is added to the rider's time.
Thus, a device capable of effectively managing a show jumping competition does not currently exist and known devices can only measure the time taken to jump the various obstacles, and cannot take account of penalties.